Hat Kid
Hat Kid is the main protagonist of the platformer video game, A Hat in Time. A young an intrepid space traveler, an unexpected encounter with the Mafia sends her on an adventure to recover her Time Pieces scattered all across the nearby planet, suspected to be Earth. Background Not much is known about Hat Kid's origins. According to the game, Hat Kid had been traveling through space on her spaceship for some time now, and was already on her way back to her home planet. While passing by a nearby planet, a Mafia goon knocks on her window and demands payment for trespassing, but Hat Kid refuses. The Mafia goon then forcefully breaks into the spaceship, causing an explosive decompression that sends Hat Kid, along with her fuel supply of Time Pieces, out into space and towards the planet. With her fuel gone, Hat Kid must now search the world for her missing Time Pieces so she can get back home. Powers & Abilities: * Double Jump: Hat Kid has the ability to double jump in the air, allowing her to gain extra height in her jump. * Air Dash: Hat Kid can dash through the air to gain extra distance. Very useful in reaching areas that seem to be out-of-reach. * Homing Attack: When near enemies, Hat Kid can home in on them and use them as extra leverage to clear gaps, a-la Sonic the Hedgehog style. * Wall Climb and Wall Jump: Hat Kid is small and light enough to climb on walls for a short time, and is able to jump in-between walls to reach greater heights. Equipment Weapons * Umbrella: Hat Kid's primary weapon, which was stolen from a Mafia goon and used as means to attack. It also has multiple uses depending on the badge equipped, such as giving the umbrella the ability to fire laser beams, or a grappling claw that can be used to swing on hooks. * Bat: '''Acquired from the Nyakuza and used as means to attack. It also has multiple uses depending on the badge equipped, such as giving the bat the ability to fire laser beams, or a grappling claw that can be used to swing on hooks. Hats * '''Kid's Hat: Hat Kid's default hat. A top hat that can allow her to locate nearby Time Pieces. * Sprint Hat: A hat that allows Hat Kid to run very fast. With the Scooter Badge equipped, Hat Kid will gain a scooter to ride on instead. * Brewing Hat: A hat that allows Hat Kid to throw explosive potions at enemies. These can also be used to break certain objects. * Ice Hat: A hat that turns Hat Kid into an ice sculpture, allowing her to slam on the ground. This can also be used on certain springboards that can propel her forward in a specific direction. * Dweller's Mask: A mask that allows Hat Kid to materialize transparent objects or vice versa, and can also be used to find hidden secrets that are not visible by normal means. * Time Stop Hat: A hat that allows Hat Kid to temporarily slow down time. Badges * Projectile Badge: A badge that gives Hat Kid's umbrella the ability to fire laser beams. The beams can be charged up to become stronger, but have longer cool down times. * Camera Badge: Allows Hat Kid to take photos of her adventure with a camera. * Fast Hatter Badge: A badge that greatly reduces cool down times of her hats. * Hookshot Badge: A badge that gives Hat Kid's umbrella a grappling claw, which can allow her to swing on hooks and grind on zip lines. * Hover Badge: Allows Hat Kid to deploy her umbrella before hitting the ground, saving her from fatal falls. * Item Magnet Badge: A badge that draws in nearby items to Hat Kid. * No Bonk Badge: Allows Hat Kid to avoid hitting walls while air dashing. * Relic Finder Badge: A badge that displays a map to find nearby relics. * Scooter Badge: A badge that gives Hat Kid a scooter to ride on, giving her faster acceleration and tighter steering than the default sprint. * 1-Hit Hero Badge: A bad badge that makes Hat Kid very fragile. Any attacks from enemies will spell instant death. * Mumble Badge: A bad badge that changes every voice into Banjo-Kazooie style mumbles and grunts. Feats Strength * She can take out enemies twice her size with just an ordinary umbrella. Speed * Can keep up with Mustache Girl, who can teleport and throw attacks faster than her. * Activating her Time Stop Hat can automatically grant her immense speed by slowing down time. Durability * Was tough enough to survive a fall from outer space. Skill * Despite being a kid, she's shown to be quite intelligent for her age. * Defeated the boss of the Mafia. * Was able to win a race against a rocket-riding Mafia goon... by cheating. * Became a movie star in the Conductor's and DJ Grooves' films simultaneously. * Uncovered the conspiracy of Dead Bird Studio. * Signed devilish contracts with the Snatcher, and bested him at his own game. * Made it out of Queen Vanessa's Manor alive. * Stopped an outbreak of poisonous flowers from infecting Alpine Skyline. * Defeated Mustache Girl, who used Hat Kid's Time Pieces to alter time to her liking. Weaknesses * Hat Kid is shown to be physically weak without her umbrella, as she struggled to take down some Mafia goons with just her fists. She gets stunned when trying to do so. * While intelligent, she's still very gullible. * Her hat abilities have a finite limit of being used before they need to cool down. * Truly terrifying monsters like Queen Vanessa can have her running scared. * Should her hats be taken away, then she'll lose all access to her hat abilities. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gears for Breakfast Category:Shapeshifters Category:Neutral Good Category:Explosives Users Category:Heroes Category:Time Manipulators Category:Child Characters Category:Aliens